LARPing and a Fallen Angel
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel stood there looking around with wide eyes and surprise etched into his features. His sword moved slightly when he turned looking at something new, completely oblivious to the eyes staring at him or the whispers, clothes shifting with his movements. Showing off the lean lines that used to be hidden by a suit and trench coat.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: Castiel/Dean Winchester

* * *

Castiel stood there looking around with wide eyes and surprise etched into his features. His sword moved slightly when he turned looking at something new, completely oblivious to the eyes staring at him or the whispers, clothes shifting with his movements. Showing off the lean lines that used to be hidden by a suit and trench coat.

"Please telling me you've made a move by now." Charlie muttered from beside Dean who was staring at Cas decked out in medieval clothes. Leather and dark blue material with a sword and chain-mail made a very interesting sight. It was the first time he'd seen Cas in boots or anything other than what they considered hunter attire. And the leather at his wrists…Castiel looked like a different kind of warrior and Dean could feel warmth curling in his belly as Charlie continued, "I'm not even attracted to guys and those big blue eyes caught my attention. I can't believe that's Cas." she grinned at Dean who hadn't taken his eyes off of Cas since the fallen angel had come out dressed up. Subtly she elbowed him in the side and raised her eyebrows, a slight leer taking over her features and causing a flush appear on Dean's cheeks.

They were going to war and it hadn't taken long for Charlie to find something for him to wear on short notice. She'd shown up at the bunker and after noting two additional members had announced it wouldn't be hard to outfit them as well. It just meant more warriors for her cause.

Dean idly noted the shield that was propped against the wall to the side and then he finally noticed the attention Cas was getting. From everyone.

Without thinking he walked over, clapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder, before offering a grin. "Ready to kick some ass?" a bit of excitement crept into his voice and he found he didn't care. The majority of these people didn't know him nor did they care if he 'geeked' out as Sam called it when he'd grinned at his sword.

"What are we fighting for?" Cas turned to stare at Dean with a serious expression, but the hunter knew him well enough to see the amused twinkle in his blue eyes. The slight tugging at the corners of his lips.

"We're fighting for Charlie's crown. They're trying to take her throne." and it was amazing getting to do something that didn't result in actual loss of life or serious injury. To just give over to a more hidden side of his personality and forget being a hunter.

It earned a nod, "Then we will leave no survivors." and Dean loved that Castiel was embracing being a human, that he was having fun with it and figuring out what kind of human he wanted to be.

A smirk, "That's the spirit. These trolls have no idea what's coming." he squeezed Cas' shoulder before moving back to go collect Castiel's shield for him. "Remember. We take no prisoners. Now let's go find Sammy. I think he was putting war paint on or maybe doing his hair." mischief alighting his eyes as they shared a grin before two arms wrapped around them.

"Alright boys. Grab something to eat. We do battle at two. Don't worry I'll find the other two." Charlie's voice was light and happy as she grinned. Then she pulled back and gave a smack to Castiel's ass with a wink in Dean's direction before wandering off with an innocent whistle.

"Dean…did Charlie just…spank me?" it was confused and the fallen angel tilted his head as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "Why did she do that? I was under the impression that one spanks a child when they have misbehaved or the pizza man—" he was cut off by Dean choking.

"Cas…that was not like the pizza man. At all. You're not her type." he cast his eyes skyward, "That was more of a "good game" thing when you're playing a sport. Yeah." he reached out, grabbed onto Cas' shoulder to drag him towards Charlie's tent to deposit the shield and grab some food.

He watched as Castiel filled up his plate, eyes wide in interest at the different dishes, as he followed Dean back to a seat. Digging into the plate with relish, humming around bites of food as new flavors burst across his tongue, Dean shook his head before eating himself.

Kevin wandered over with a plate filled with a significantly smaller amount and Sam showed up shortly after with a plate full of food entirely too healthy for Dean's tastes.

There was joking about how Dean was a horrible influence on Castiel's eating habits and comments about Sam turning into a rabbit if he kept eating like one before they were done with lunch. Resting and waiting for the battle.

Grabbing their shields and swords, walking to the field and Dean taking his position in front of everyone. His favorite battle speech flowing freely as he looked over and met Castiel's eyes with a wink before claiming his spot next to him.

"Don't die out there Cas." it was joking and light because it wasn't life or death. It was fun.

Castiel offered a slight smirk, "Wasn't my plan." then they were charging, swinging wooden swords, blocking strikes and cutting through their opponents.

War cries and cheers escaping, laughter and the sounds of battle filling the air. It was freeing and fun as Dean moved through, taking out others with little effort and far too much talent at handling a 'blade'.

He found himself back to back with Castiel in the middle of a large group of their opponents, protecting each other and taking down the enemy side. It was effortless and familiar, comforting and Dean could see Sam not too far from them sword fighting an almost equally tall man wearing a crest for the Shadow Orcs.

Their side was winning and he grinned widely taking out another person as he moved with Cas, feeling the other man's movements against his back and knowing nothing would be coming at him from that angle.

They continued on, using shields and swords, to secure the crown for Charlie. Their side victorious and cheering, swords held high and smiles on everyone's face. Charlie was grinning widely as Sam hoisted her up and her subjects roared with approval.

Castiel was breathing heavily, smiling with blue eyes bright from the battle and hair an absolute mess, as he stood next to Dean. His sword had returned to his hip and his shield still secure on his arm. Dean found himself staring, heart pounding faster not from the battle but from something else, he reached his hand out to grip the front of Castiel's top.

Fisting in the leather and cloth before pulling the fallen angel to him. Their chests bumped together causing a startled sound to escape and then those blue eyes were closer, staring at him wide in surprise and Dean noticed his pupils were dilating.

"Dean." it was simple and each time Castiel said it there was so much in the one name. A thousand emotions and thoughts.

"Fuck Cas." he pulled him closer and kissed him, putting everything into it because Dean Winchester wasn't going to do this halfway. Castiel was frozen at first and then hands were coming up his back, one hooking around there and the other at the nape of his neck to secure him there.

They were kissing and pulling each other closer, breathless from battle and kissing. When they broke for air that was when Dean could hear the wolf whistle. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Charlie and found himself shaking his head in fondness.

Cas leaned forward resting his forehead against Dean's, "Dean? Can we do this again?" it was soft and curious, but the emotion behind it was obvious.

"Yeah Cas. I want to do this again." it was equally soft and he was tired of denying himself happiness, of something he wanted more than he'd wanted this kind of thing before. Castiel was better than an apple pie life because that wasn't what Dean really wanted. He wanted to still help people, to save others and have someone there fighting with him. Who cared just as much.

Someone who could take care of themselves and him if needed. An equal and a partner. "Good. Because it wasn't really a question." with a startled laugh escaping Dean was hauled forward once more as Cas kissed him this time. Pulling them closer and it was right.

He felt a slight smugness that all those interested people from before, who were staring at Cas, now knew exactly who the fallen angel belonged to.


End file.
